Schedule Changes, New Shows For IBC News and Current Affairs
February 4, 2016 A radical schedule change are in store this week as IBC News and Current Affairs premieres Lingkod Kapinoy on Thursday night. At 6:30PM, Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar anchors the top-rating daily early evening news program Express Balita, while IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso delivers the most comprehensive news in the late-night newscast News Team 13 at 11PM. On Monday, Carla Lizardo host the one-hour current affairs program Report Kay Boss!. focusing on the presidential affairs made interesting as the daily activities of President Noynoy Aquino III, whose regarding the national issues are presented to keep the viewing public updated on current affairs. IBC legal counsel Atty. Batas Mauricio continues to deliver the legal issues in Kakampi Mo Ang Batas on its new timeslot every Tuesday, February 9 at 11:45PM. A public service program which will inform the true legal stories, advice, assistance and information to people about human rights, supreme court, law office and the law world. Through phone in questions and complaints, Atty. Batas gives spontaneous response supported by what is written in the law. It also a means to alter people's perception about the ineffective judicial system in our country. In here, action is served abruptly on TV without going through the usual complexities in quest for a legal answer. Veteran TV host and socialogist Randy David will deliver the public forum through his talk show Forum ni Randy on its new timeslot on Wednesday, February 10 at 11:45PM. Together with his invited resource personalities, featuring the topics range of debate, no-holds-barred on the issues government and policy and non-governmental organizations and the studio discussion on-air, opposing views and a representative with representative from the government and other related professions discussion on TV. Female broadcast journalist and female public servant Snooky Serna-Go leads the public service program Lingkod Kapinoy, premiering on Thursday, February 11 at 11:45PM. Snooky captures the heart and public life of Ms. Public Service, featuring stories of hope, survival, and second chances with the projects and plans of IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, the socio-civic organization of IBC as they facilitate social programs and outreach to the public within the stories of determination from individuals and communities in need. Lingkod Kapinoy evolved from being a radio program of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 (Monday to Friday 11AM-12NN) and a segment of the top-rating early evening news program Express Balita (Monday to Friday 6:30PM-7:45PM), it will also deliver a helping hand to those in need about heighten the level of public service by giving genuine concern and sincerity. stories of hope, survival, and second chances culled from beneficiaries transcending various religious, linguistic, ethnic and racial boundaries. Undercover expert Ben Tulfo continues to investigate the crime scene in Bitag: The New Generation, on its new timeslot every Friday, February 12 at 11:45PM. Produced by Bitag Media Unlimited Inc. and IBC-13, an award-winning action-packed investigative documentary-reality TV public service program works with Philippine law enforcement authorities, a busts criminal elements and abusive officials, exposes corruptions and anomalies. IBC-13 premieres an all-new current affairs block beginning this Monday, February 8. Some of these popular segments in the network's daily FIlipino news programs Express Balita (6:30PM-7:45PM) from hard-hitting and burning news, public service (Lingkod Kapinoy, Serbisyo Express, Presinto Express), foreign (Global Express), sports (Sports Page), entertainment (Showbiz Express), to features (Kakaibang Kapinoy); and News Team 13 (11PM-11:45PM) from hard news, features, burning issue (Tapatan), foreign (Global Round Up), sports (Sports Page), to entertainment (Seeing Stars).